cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Adams
Brandon Adams is a talent in the CAW universe and is part of the WGE roster. He was formerly part of the URW roster. Personal Life Brandon Adams was born and raised in Liverpool, England. He committed a number of petty crimes in his teenage years, but later admitted to "seeing the error of his ways". Growing up, he was often described as a rowdy arrogant rulebreaker. Wrestling Games Entertainment Debut Brandon Adams made his WGE debut on WGE Episode 14 - Superstars to defeat Vance Archer. He quickly established himself as a cheating egotistical vain star. He also quickly made friends with fellow wrestlers on the Superstars roster who were equally vain and self-centered, Cody Rhodes and Zack Ryder. Cody Rhodes and Brandon Adams went to the ring on the following episode of Superstars, episode 17, and trash talked the Superstars brand, and some of it's roster, including Finlay, Evan Bourne and The Hunter. Finlay and Bourne came to the ring and fired insults back. They turned to leave, but Rhodes and Adams attacked them in a cowardly move. Later Hunter got interviewed backstage, where Hunter said that he would deal with Brandon. On episode 20, Hunter revealed that Brandon Adams challenged him to a match at Smashing Point , and Hunter accepted. Then Brandon attacked Hunter from behind, sending a message to his opponent. Immediately up next, Brandon was scheduled to face Evan Bourne one on one. However, as he was walking to the ring, he spotted Evan Bourne on top of the stage, but too late, as Bourne dived off the stage onto Brandon Adams to start the match. Brandon defeated Evan Bourne. Brandon Adams was close to being defeated by The Hunter to give Brandon his first loss, but the referee was knocked down, and Zack Ryder ran down the ramp and tossed a steel chair to his friend Brandon Adams, and Adams used the chair on Hunter's skull to win the match and give The Hunter his first loss. Post-Smashing Point And Suspension Although Brandon extended his winning streak at Smashing Point, he was defeated by Hunter in a tag team match on the episode 23. On episode 26, Mr McMahon announced a tournament for the new Superstars Championship in which everyone on the Superstars roster was involved. In the first round, Adams defeated Yoshi Tatsu. On the second round of the tournament on WGE Episode 29, Brandon Adams faced Ken Awesome. Adams was close to defeating Ken Awesome, but Ken Awesome wouldn't submit to defeat. Adams got frustrated and went out of the ring to get a steel chair. He was disqualified and repeatedly hit Ken Awesome with a steel chair in a series of unrelenting attacks. Mr McMahon came out and ordered Adams to stop. Brandon would not stop hitting Ken Awesome with the steel chair, and so McMahon suspended Adams indefinitely. Return On WGE Episode 35 - Superstars, Brandon Adams returned with a whole new look. He had ditched the awful looking tights and turned to simple black trunks with a sword and skull design. He returned with a new theme and a whole new set of moves as a mystery opponent to defeat his former rival, The Hunter. It baflled some people, as it was Mr McMahon who suspended Brandon, yet it was Mr McMahon that set up the match. Later on in the night, Brandon Adams confronted his former friend, Zack Ryder, who had turned face since Adams's suspension. After verbally assaulting Ryder, Brandon walked away. On episode 39, Brandon Adams was put in a fatal four way steel cage match with a match for Alex Riley's Superstars Championship at Wrestlemania on the line. Adams was in the match alongside his friend Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger and Ted DiBiase. Adams and Rhodes would double team Swagger and DiBiase for most of the match, however Rhodes tried to make an escape to win the match when Brandon's back was turned. Adams turned round to see Rhodes being attacked near the cage wall and Brandon realized that Rhodes had tried to backstab him. With the friendship seemingly over, Brandon and Cody went at it for the remainder of the match to make the match how it should have been, a fatal four way. Eventually, Brandon was able to make an escape over the cage wall to win the match, with an infuriated Rhodes watching Brandon's feet hit the floor. At Wrestlemania, Brandon Adams came up short against Alex Riley in the match for Riley's Superstars title, with a chance to move to Smackdown or Raw on the line as well. Move To SmackDown On the Season 2 premiere of WGE, the second annual WGE draft, Brandon Adams was drafted to SmackDown. After he was announced as one of the draftees, his music hit and he made the way to the ring with a mic. He cut a promo, speaking out against the doubters and the naysayers. He vowed that he would become World Heavyweight Champion, and claiming that 2012 was the year of Brandon Adams. On his SmackDown debut on episode 43, Brandon was booked against another wrestler drafted to the SmackDown brand, Booker T. Brandon defeated Booker cleanly in a very close match, backing up his words at the draft. However on the following episode of SmackDown, episode 46, Adams lost to Rey Mysterio. Feud With Daniel Bryan On WGE Episode 52 - SmackDown, Brandon Adams was all set to take on a mystery opponent....who turned out to be regular WGE commentator and promo voiceover guy, making his pro CAW wrestling debut, Steven. Brandon Adams dominated the start of the match, but then Steven made a comeback and looked like he was going to pull off a victory, but Adams was able to stop Steven, and defeat him. Brandon Adams attacked Steven after the match, but Daniel Bryan intervened to stop Brandon Adams and help Steven (who turned out to have been trained by Daniel Bryan). On the following SmackDown, Brandon Adams teamed with Mr Anderson in a losing effort against Daniel Bryan and Steven. On WGE Episode 58 - SmackDown, Daniel Bryan challenged Adams to a match at WGE Smashing Point 2, where Brandon Adams defeated Daniel Bryan. On WGE Episode 61 - SmackDown, Brandon Adams cut a promo bragging about his SP2 victory. He then faced Sin Cara in a SmackDown Money In The Bank qualifying match, which he lost after being distracted by Daniel Bryan's music playing. On the following SmackDown, Brandon Adams attacked Daniel Bryan from behind backstage while Bryan was giving an interview. On WGE Episode 67 - SmackDown, Daniel Bryan challenged Brandon Adams to a Submissions Count Anywhere match at WGE Money In The Bank, which Adams accepted with much hesitation. On Episode 70, Brandon Adams was put in a Pick Your Poison Submission match with Daniel Bryan, and Adams went on to defeat Ted DiBiase using a Dragon Sleeper. Later in the night, after Daniel Bryan had defeated William Regal, Adams ran down to the ring, and attacked Bryan from behind, and locked in the Dragon Sleeper, and refused to let go. At WGE Money In The Bank, Daniel Bryan defeated Brandon Adams in a Falls Count Anywhere Submission match. Introduction of Adam Omega On the SmackDown after Money In The Bank, Brandon Adams challenged Daniel Bryan to a Test of Strength contest. They would pick a seemingly random fan from the audience, and challenge him to get in the ring, where each wrestler would have to withstand a minute of punishment from the fan. Brandon Adams would last his minute, but when it came to Daniel Bryan's turn, Brandon Adams showed that it was a setup, with both men brutally assaulting Bryan. The next SmackDown, Brandon Adams would gloat, and reveal the fan to be his new personal bodyguard, named Adam Omega. Adams would go on to defeat Booker T, with some help from Adam Omega. At the WGE 2 Year Anniversary Show, Brandon Adams lost to his former rival Andrew Hunter. After the match, Adam Omega attacked Hunter from behind, and Wade Barrett rushed to the ring, and the three men attacked Andrew Hunter, who would then be saved by Daniel Bryan and Jeff Hardy. SmackDown GM Eric Bischoff then came out and announced a match for the next SmackDown: Brandon Adams & Adam Omega & Wade Barrett VS Andrew Hunter & Daniel Bryan & Jeff Hardy. If Brandon Adams' team won, then Brandon Adams and Adam Omega would get a 2 on 1 handicap match against Daniel Bryan on the following SmackDown. Brandon Adams' team won, and as a result Brandon Adams and Adam Omega will get a 2 on 1 handicap match against Daniel Bryan on WGE Episode 79 - SmackDown. After the 6 man tag team match, Brandon Adams and Adam Omega brutally assaulted Daniel Bryan. On Episode 79 - SmackDown, Brandon Adams and Adam Omega would come down to the ring ready for their 2 on 1 handicap match against Daniel Bryan, only for Bryan to announce on the titantron that due to their post-match attack last SmackDown, he was not medically cleared to compete. Instead Daniel Bryan would be granted a one on one match with Adam Omega at WGE Avenged. At Avenged, Daniel Bryan lost to Adam Omega, after Brandon Adams distracted the referee. Feud with the Yes Movement On Episode 81 - SmackDown, Daniel Bryan was granted a rematch, but lost once again to Adam Omega with Brandon Adams' assistance. Brandon Adams teamed with Alberto Del Rio to defeat Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara on Episode 83 - SmackDown. Adams scored the pinfall victory on Bryan after a distraction from Adam Omega. Following the match, Daniel Bryan challenged Brandon Adams and Adam Omega to a Tag Team match at WGE Royal Rumble 2, and Adams accepted. CM Punk defeated Brandon Adams on Episode 85 - SmackDown, after Daniel Bryan and Adam Omega brawled outside of the ring to cause a distraction. Later that night, Daniel Bryan revealed his partner to be William Regal, with the duo forming the Yes Movement. Brandon Adams and Adam Omega attacked the two after their match, and SmackDown General Manager Eric Bischoff announced that their scheduled Tag Team match at Royal Rumble 2 had become a Steel Cage match. At WGE Royal Rumble 2, the Yes Movement defeated Adams and Omega in a Steel Cage Tag Team match, though Adams and Omega inflicted enough damage on Regal to force retirement. Ultimate Reckless Wrestling Brandon Adams was not very successful in URW. He debuted at the URW Day Of Reckoning Pre Show, where he lost to Perry Von Vicious in about 20 seconds for the URW Telvision Championship. He also lost a Battle Royal on URW Blood Ep. 6, where the winner would become the # 1 Contender for the URW World Championship. It was hoped that Brandon Adams would do better in URW in the future. Sadly, he would be a failure until the end, as URW would close its doors and Brandon left on a sour note. World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment Brandon Adams made his WTWE debut when he faced John Cena on Episode 1 - Beatdown. Sadly, Brandon could not defeat Cena. On the next Beatdown, he also failed in his match against Christian. Is there any hope for Brandon Adams in the future? Wrestling Heaven Brandon Adams made his Wrestling Heaven debut on Episode 45 - Raw in a Battle Royal where the winner would be placed in the Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions Pre-Show Battle Royal. Sadly, Brandon Adams was the first man eliminated from the match. However the next week on Episode 47 - Raw Roulette, Brandon managed to defeat Zack Ryder in a Blindfold Match. This leaves a promising future for Brandon in Wrestling Heaven. The next time Brandon was in action was on Episode 55 - Raw, when he lost to John Cena. On Episode 57 - Raw, he lost to Shawn Michaels. On Episode 61 - Raw, he lost to Wrestling Heaven Television Champion, Chris Cruz. After Wrestling Heaven Havoc In A Cell, Adams went over to the new brand, ECWH. On Episode 70 - ECWH, Adams lost to one of Wrestling Heaven's newest superstars, Matt Taven. On Episode 73 - ECWH, Adams sent a message saying he was going to change things. At the Pre-Show of the 2-Year Anniversary Special, Adams teamed up with Trent Barreta and they lost to the team of Matt Taven and Wrestling Heaven Cruiserweight Champion, Kaval. On Episode 76 - ECWH, Adams made a statement demanding a shot at the Wrestling Heaven ECWH Championship. ECWH General Manager, Paul Heyman was willing to oblige, but only if Adams could defeat Matt Morgan in a Steel Cage Match later that night, in which Adams was defeated. In April 2013, Wrestling Heaven was undergoing a partial revamp, which resulted in forty superstars being released from the company, Brandon Adams was one of them. In Wrestling Signature Moves: *Drive-By Kick *Pain Train (Canadian Destroyer) *Repeated Kicks to the Chest Finishing Moves: *Ultimate Impaler (Spinning Neckbreaker) (May 2011 - November 2011) *Final Revenger (Back breaker into a spin-out facebuster) (November 2011 - Present) Entrance Themes: *'"Waking The Demon" by Bullet For My Valentine' (1st WGE Theme) *'"California Girls" by Katy Perry '(URW Theme) *"Given Up" by Linkin Park (2nd & Current WGE Theme) Category:URW Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:WGE Category:NO-CW Category:BAW